


So.Cal. Surprise

by SpellBinder_883



Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Kidnapping, Nudity, Original Character(s), Other, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellBinder_883/pseuds/SpellBinder_883
Summary: "The blessing of the comet" as they're sometimes called, the quirks of changelings can often be seen as such.  Sometimes they can be more of a curse, but still a blessing if used right.For an elfin woman who goes by the name of "Vex" on the streets, looking like a tiny little girl is more often a curse, but she's found a way to take advantage of this.





	So.Cal. Surprise

I love the water, I love to swim, and it was probably the only thing I was enjoying at the moment.

Right now I was kinda out in the middle of the Pacific, swimming my way to… Ventura? No, too far south and the wrong country. Maybe it was Santa Cruz. Fuck it, I really didn’t care, this was a job and I was getting paid big cred for this. As much as I hated it I wasn’t out here for fun, though I’m sure if it was daytime there’d be yachters that’d love to pick up a little naked elfin girl like me.

It was the dark of night, almost totally pitch black save for a full moon in the sky. Plenty of light for my elfin eyes, and just enough if you’re human.

Now I’m more than an excellent swimmer, I’m a powered swimmer. I can move faster than most in the water, and I was moving a bit faster than I expected when I came washing up on the beach. I wish it was daytime, at least the hot sand would be feeling wonderful. Right now it was so cold my nipples were hard. I could probably cut a window by rubbing my chest against it.

This was the hard part now. I was naked, lying on a beach in front of a bunch of beach houses, and right now I hadn’t a clue which one I was supposed to approach. Well, I guess this is the second part of the “hurry up and wait” part of the plan.

Now obviously I’m not alone. Out there in the ocean’s a yacht I dove off of a little while ago. There’s a few others back there, and one of them’s supposed to be a rigger and a hacker, though he’s a bit of a pervert. I look like a ten year old girl, thanks to… a quirk of magic? Fuck that, no. It’s my “blessing” of the comet from about fifteen years ago, though it’s often more of a curse.

You try going through life looking like a ten year old forever.

A large bird flew overhead and perched itself on the apex of the roof of a house two down to the right of where I was. Rem was the name of the hacker, and he was supposed to indicate the target house. I knew that bird was a disguised drone of his when it faced me, spread its wings wide, and I could see a bright red underside that didn’t exist in nature. Bright red like a stoplight.

So I waited, ocean waves gently lapping up to me, feeling really nice between my legs if they got far enough to…

The bird opened its wings again, this time they were an equally impossible shade of green, like stoplight green. That was supposed to be the signal that he’d gotten control of the security.

Fuck. Time for me to do all the work.

I gathered up a bit of power and shaped it into an invisibility spell. It wasn’t too hard to do, and as long as I was conscious I could hold it easily. I stood and slowly padded my way to the beach side yard of the indicated house.

As I walked I gathered a bit more power for another spell. This one wasn’t an illusion, so it took a bit of effort to hold as the magical effects dried me, cleaning away salt from my skin and what sand happened to find its way to my pussy. Irritating stuff there. Really wouldn’t do any good to have any grains still trapped down there.

Once that spell was done I let the energy fade away, and drew up more power for another. Now I was short, even for an elfin girl look-a-like. I was barely a meter-thirty when I stood up straight, and I’d grown my hair out for this so long that it hung down past my tiny, shapeless ass. This second spell, among other things, magically worked out all the tangles and wove my crazy blond hair into a French braid. I flipped it over my right shoulder to hand down over my flat chest.

Fuck, I still miss my breasts.

I was still invisible as I walked along the beach to the right house, the wet sand working between my toes. When I was just about in front of the house I turned and walked up to the bit of lawn that was the back yard, letting my invisibility spell fade. No lights were on along the whole block. At this hour the normal people would be asleep. Well, if this guy was asleep Rem was supposed to fix that.

Standing there, watching a dark house, got boring, so I turned to look out at the ocean instead. The sound of the waves as they washed up on the beach was soothing, dark as it reflected the night sky. I wanted to fuck this mission and go back out for a swim, to feel the warm currents as they curled around my naked body.

Now I don’t have any kind of special motion sense, but something prompted me to look back to the house. I saw the guy, some little company executive if I remembered right. Average height for a human, heavy set and comfortable with it, with short brown hair. All he wore was a thin bathrobe of some pastel blue color, and he didn’t bother tying it up. He’d walked across the room to the kitchen, I could tell by the light of a refrigerator, and with an opened can of beer in hand had started walking back.

That’s when he spotted me. I gave him a coy smile and looked away, turning so he could see my profile just a little better.

I heard the sliding door open.

Men are easy. This guy wasn’t even putty in my hands.

And this guy had a fetish for little girls. He didn’t have a chance now, especially after he left the warded home.

Gathering up a bit of power I gave him a glance as I shaped and unleashed another little spell. I could see his little cock flopping between his legs begin to stiffen. I smirked as I looked away, holding the spell that was amping up his arousal. Bet his dick would be painfully hard by the time he got to me.

He was a few paces from me when I turned and bobbed aside, giggling playfully. I darted here and there, just staying out of his reach a few times. On the fourth or fifth time I let him catch me, and I squealed in delight. He kept his hands on my shoulders as he turned me to face him. I just looked up at him, big wide blue eyes giving him a wondrous look. I trailed my eyes down his big, round stomach and stopped to look at his little prick. What a disappointment, but I reached up to touch his balls anyway. I think he might’ve been a little too enthusiastic about that lustful groan he made. When his fingers slipped from my shoulders I darted off again, giggling. This time I got closer to the water, in the salt soaked sand. When I turned back I saw him stalking up to me, so I put my feet together, clamped my thighs tight, and with my hands behind me gave him my best demure look possible. He felt to his knees at my feet, and I forced a giggle as he grabbed me to hug me tightly, planting his beer stinking lips to mine. I tipped my head, closed my eyes, and did what I could to keep from gagging as I gathered up a whole lot more power for another spell.

I needed this guy distracted for this one. A lot of power and it’s really noticeable that I’m doing something, but with one spell running to make him hornier than a dog in heat (like I needed much power in that), and him thinking he’s got the dream girl of his lifetime, he had pretty much no clue when the power rushed out, the spell shaped, and control of his body was now mine. When that spell was firmly entrenched I made him stand back up with a thought. Now his body was mine, his mind was still his own. Good thing as he couldn’t talk unless I let him.

Giving him one last look over, scowling this time, I used the back of my right hand to wipe the swill of cheap beer and his drool from my mouth. After that I gagged, more from the thought of it than anything else. “Budweiser?” I asked in a sour tone, glancing back at the can of beer he had dropped in order to embrace me, a few steps away was the crumpled droppings of his robe. “Fucking cheap ass piece of shit, drinking that synthohol piss water swill?”

Holding my spell on him was easy enough, and since I didn’t really need that other one to keep him horny I let that one end. With a thought I sent out a summons to two of my water spirits. They were virtually identical when they appeared, humanoid and about two and a half meters tall, made of glistening water that was perpetually flowing upwards like a garden hose or an underpowered fountain, and bound to me.

 _Yes, mistress_ , they silently said to me.

I didn’t say anything, I didn’t have to. I just gave those two the impression of the yacht that I swam from, and of the two of them carrying this child fucker and me back to it. I leaned back into the body of the water spirit that picked me up, luxuriating in its soft embrace, warm water flowing over me, and I wiggled my ass into it for a much more comfortable fit, grinding my crotch just a bit and loving the feel of its watery body.

With my hold on the guy I kept him stiff as a board as the other water spirit scooped him up. I think his little prick was still stiff as he was more unceremoniously carried out into the water after the spirit that bore me.

Next to swimming this is one of the more enjoyable water activities I really enjoy. I don’t always use a bound spirit for this as that shit gets expensive and tiring. This time was different, and though maybe, just maybe I could’ve gotten away with just one spirit to carry the both of us I really didn’t want to share a ride with this guy. Now if only they weren’t so efficient in getting us to the yacht, I would’ve liked to’ve enjoyed the trip a bit more. It’s not every night I get to ride with a water spirit, nude, under a full moon with nothing but water all around me.

But good things end, and my spirits were depositing us on the back platform of the yacht I had jumped from earlier this night. There was one guy waiting for us, a human that went by the name of Stitch. He had black hair, dark eyes, and was plenty hairy. Of the little group I was working with to get this asshole, Stitch was a medic that could speak a bunch of languages. He was more properly dressed, watching as our target guy walked off to the side.

“You think Johnson had this in mind when he hired us to get this guy?” Stitch asked as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. It was a simple thought to make the guy put his hands behind his back to get restrained.

“You’re asking me?” I retorted as I started manually undoing the braid to my hair. I know it looks cute but I don’t like it. I’d rather have my hair loose and free flowing, even if it does sometimes get in my face when I’m floating underwater.

“Thought you’d have an opinion. I know you already don’t give a shit one way or another.” he said as he added a pair of hobbling manacles to the guy’s ankles.

The three of us walked into the yacht’s bottom floor. This one, I forget what it’s called, was chosen because it had a sensory deprivation chamber, which I was told would be perfect to hide this guy in. I had him walk right up to it and turn around to face us before I released my hold on him. Stitch knew when my spell had ended, and had drawn a monster handgun. Monster in that it was way bigger than this guy’s little dick.

Little dick. No wonder he fucked little girls. A real woman would’ve made him feel inadequate.

“What do you want with me?” the guy asked once he was free to talk.

“Oh, poor baby.” I said patronizingly as I stepped up to and around him, giving him another appraising look. “Thought you’d get to nail another little girl like me with that tiny cock of yours?” I asked him. “Never thought it’d be too good to be true there’d be a cute little naked girl in your back yard, just willing to put out?” I grabbed his little ball sack and squeezed it hard like it was half an orange and I wanted all the juice I could get out of it. He screamed and dropped to his knees.

I heard the hammer of Stitch’s pistol click, and I glanced to see that he’d brought the pistol up and was aiming it at the fat guy. I stepped up really close, close enough to where my nipples were pressing into his chest, and whispered into his ear, “You’re lucky you’re wanted unharmed, or I’d rip your balls off for what you did to that six year old girl back in Seattle.” I gave that ear a hard flick of my finger as I stepped back.

“Little bitch.” he groaned.

“Little bitch?” I asked, turning back to look at the sick fucker.

“Oh boy.” groaned Stitch.

“Little bitch?!” I cried. On his knees I didn’t have the room I’d’ve liked, but I kicked him in the crotch all the same. He fell over to one side, grunting in pain. “You’re a fucking child molester who’s gotta fuck little girls so you can feel like you’ve got a big cock! My first lover wasn’t even half your age and he had more than twice the cock you’ll ever had.” I stormed off for the kitchen, muttering, “Fucker’s killing my buzz.”

I heard Stitch groan again, clicking his tongue in a tisk-tisk way. “Never thought to find a changeling joygirl that looked like a preteen?”

I’d almost forgotten about my spirits. With a thought I dismissed them back to wherever they came from. I went straight to the fridge and started rummaging around. I almost didn’t hear another guy as he walked in.

“Aagh!” I heard him cry out. “Shit, Vex, would you at least put something on, please?” he asked.

I didn’t look back as I reached out with one hand to flip him off. I don’t really care if people see the naked me or not. If I’m gonna be uncomfortable in an under aged body they can be uncomfortable looking at it. Then I found what I was looking for, a six pack of a much better beer, a real beer. I pulled the whole pack of half liter cans before kicking the fridge closed.

“Look, I don’t care what you do in the privacy of your own home, or your cabin, but if you’re gonna be walking about here at least wear something.”

“Yeah, yeah.” I went as I walked past him to my cabin. Technically he owned the yacht, so I’d at least consider it. Well, okay, more than consider it.

I placed the pack of beers on a table and went to my nightstand, pulled out a little metal case and a joint of marijuana out of it. Yanking a can free I dropped myself into a sling-like lounge chair to relax. The ice cold beer can felt great when I put it right up against my crotch, and with a little bit of magical effort I lit the joint. Once it was going I took a very long, soothing drag, holding my breath to enjoy it before letting it slowly jet from my nose as I exhaled. I loved the sweet smell.

Holding the can between my legs I cracked it open, not caring that it foamed and fizzed onto me a little. I pondered if I’d be able to get a good swim during the daytime before we’d gotten too far north. Seattle was just too fucking cold for my liking.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a specific date in mind, other than this is sometime in the summer of 2076 near Santa Cruz, California Free State. This is also independent of my other writings.


End file.
